1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust collecting attachment for collecting dust generated during operation, which is used on a power tool that performs a predetermined operation on a workpiece by driving a tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent publication No. 3726437 discloses a dust collecting attachment. This known dust collecting attachment is used on a hammer drill in which a hammer bit linearly moves in the axial direction and rotates in the circumferential direction. The dust collecting attachment includes a dust collecting cup for collecting dust generated during drilling operation on a workpiece. The dust collecting cup is shaped like a bellows and arranged to surround a front end region of the tool body around the longitudinal axis of the front end region, and one end of the dust collecting cup in the longitudinal direction is mounted to a side handle of the hammer drill.
According to the above-described known dust collecting cup, dust generated during operation can be collected, but further rationalization of dust collection is desired.